


This Bites!

by Erik_Heinrich



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: 001 unknown, 002 beta, 003 omega, 004 alpha, 005 beta, 006 omega, 007 omega, 008 beta, 009 alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gilmore beta, Jet's parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_Heinrich/pseuds/Erik_Heinrich
Summary: So.... Joe is in heat and Jet really can't stand his scent and Lately he's been having dreams about his parents. What does this all have to do with 004? Maybe it was just bad luck, bad timing, but he really didn't have a choice.





	1. lazy

_I've been thinking about my parents lately.Don't get me wrong these aren't exactly the kind of feelings a normal son would have toward his old folks.I'm not sure why they've been on my mind. They never did bring anything positive into my life except maybe life its self and even that's arguable._

_Now that I think about it, what good has my life really brought me? I was a drop out, a criminal,.....a murderer. If it wasn't for those black ghost goons I'd be in jail. But then maybe jail was the better alternative. Better than being taken apart and put back together to fight in an endless war. Fighting forever with these, strangers....._

_I can still remember that day, the day I met them. 003 and 004 that is._

_They put me out for another field test when I could smell it. Smell her fear. I wasn't alone! When I first saw her, I didn't know what I was expecting but, she was beautiful._

____

_Her scent surrounded me like an old woman who put too much perfume on. Gilmore said it would take some time to regulate. So if it was like that for everyone then I'm surprised I hadn't noticed him sooner. 004. Scared the shit out of me when those missiles shot over my head. It wasn't until later that I realized that I had picked up his scent. Turns out I was smelling pine forest, if I was paying more attention I would have noticed there wasn't a pine in sight._

_____ _

_001 when I finally met him in person, shocked me. He was an infant! I should have known better than to think Black Ghost would spare children in his thirst for war. Death spared no one, not even us. He was far too young to have a ranking or even a scent. I myself am a Beta. For 003 it was easy to tell she was an Omega, and 004, I knew the moment I saw him he was an Alpha's Alpha . I've never seen one before. Then I met the others, about 40 short years later._

______ _ _

_Let's see. 005 despite his massive size was thankfully just a beta. 006 and 007 were the kind of Omegas that made other people laugh and 008 was a beta like me. 3 omegas 3 betas and 1 Alpha, the team was balanced. No doubt they had planned it this way. That was until 009 showed up._

_______ _ _ _

_Immediately his scent over powered me. It was so strong, much stronger than any of ours had ever been. Thought maybe it would calm down with a little time like the rest of us. Boy was I ever wrong._

______ _ _ _ _

\-------

It was right after the battle with 0010+ and 0010-. Working together to over come an enemy had really done wonders in bringing them closer. Sure they were still strangers, but now at least they knew they could trust each other.

009 had fully recovered and to Jet's annoyance 009's scent had come back stronger. He didn't know how 003 actually liked the smell. 

The fact that she immediately took to the alpha put Jet in a sour mood. Sure it was at this point he knew he didn't like her. She was far too naggy for his taste. She meant well but her constant speeches on morals and shit like that just peeved Jet.

It ticked him off about how naive she was about people.

What he said that night, about not trusting his parents or even the people in the room. He was frustrated, but as harsh as it sounded what he said was true. When 003 came to shut him down about 009 doing it for the unit, Jet knew she must have imprinted .

Jet had shut his mouth only because he knew he'd lash out at the Omega for talking to him like that. However it surprised him when 004 backed him up on his argument. His points of course weren't fueled by anger and fear over past experiences. Still whether he meant to or not, he had defused both sides. 

Well, by the time 0010+ and 0010- were dead [ :( ] Jet was long past any romantic affections he harvested for 003. All for the better. Jet didn't want to fight an alpha for the right to mark this omega. Not his deal. 

It wouldn't be long before the two love birds marked. Jet rolled his eyes at the thought.

Jet laid on the couch hoping it would help his pounding headache. The smell of 009 was really making him sick.

This was 009's first heat with his new ' _family_ ' and it had kept Jet tossing and turning all night. With how badly Jet was taking it, he was shocked at how the two alphas got along. Especially because one of them was in heat. Aggressive and extremely territorial. It should be a blood bath in here. 

009 had been scent marking everything as the days went by, including the couch Jet stretched his lanky body on. Lucky for him 009 had done the living room a few days ago so the smell wasn't as overbearing as the rest of the house. Jet seemed to be the only one bothered by the smell, everyone else was fine they said. Hell even 004 wasn't vexed by the young alpha.

That however, would probably be due to a small open room. There was a large window that would let in the golden light of the morning. A table to the side of a large chair that would hold a lamp, book, and coffee cup. Where to the left of the window lived the bookshelf. It was his spot really. 004 read a lot so naturally his scent kind of stuck to the room. 004 never minded if others came in to read from time to time but it rarely ever happened. Not many book worms in the _family_. It seemed 004 never saw the need to mark the room as his own. 009 however, did. 

Lazily melted over the couch Jet watched as 009 signed his death wish. Marking the whole room, even going as far as marking 004's coffee cup. 004 was not going to be happy about that. Hell if he wasn't Jet certainly was. What a dick move on 009's part.

As angry as Jet was with 009, he kept quiet. His curiosity got the better of him, and as 009 left the room Jet waited for 004 to show up. 

Sure enough it wasn't long before 004 came walking down the hall. Right as he got to the opening of the room he halted. Jet couldn't see any visible anger on his face but did happen to notice 004's shoulders tense up.

Albert had taken a deep breath before stepping inside. It was maybe around 6 pm when 004 had finished marking everything. It was his way of saying "No. Not this room.". Jet would like to see 009 challenge him on that one. 

It didn't take long for the scent to carry over to where Jet was laying. 004's scent was refreshing, like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. The horrible heat being 009. Any scent other than 009's would be a gift. 004's just happened to be Jet's favorite of them. 

Jet stood up from his spot and his blood pressure dropped. Took him some time to regain his sight. Should that be happening in a cyborg? As soon as he did, Jet made his way over to 004.

"God 004 how do you deal with it?"

"With what?" He sighed

"His smell!" Jet whined

"Not much experience with alphas huh?" Albert laughed.

"Not just alphas it's _his_ scent I can't stand!"

"You'll have to deal with it." Albert said before taking a sip of his freshly made coffee.

Jet crossed his arms and growled a little in his irritation. Suddenly a thought, a question came to mind.

" _Are_ you an alpha?" Jet winced to himself. What a dumb thing to ask. Did he want to die?

"What makes you say that?" Al responded as if the question wasn't the most offensive thing a person could ask an alpha. 

"Well...."Jet paused wondering if he should continue.

"Yes?" Albert prompted taking another drink of his coffee.

"Never heard you growl before-"

"Why would I?"

"I can only speak for myself but the fact that you haven't gone ape on me is baffling. Anyhow This is the first I've seen you scent mark and it's been enough time to stake claim that we're your 'pack'. Never seen you in heat and not once have you and 009 lost your cool. Usually two alphas in one pack means trouble."

"I don't claim because you aren't mine. Its not respectful to growl and command as if you were my servants . There's a thing called free will. I don't see 009 as a threat and neither does he." He put his coffee down.

"And you have to remember 009 is in his prime as an alpha. 18 to early 20's is the most aggressive time for young alphas. He's actually doing quite well for his age. I know better than to fight with him about something he can't control."

"Hm."

"So does that answer your question?"

"Really didn't mean to ask it, but yeah it does." Jet yawned.

"Tired."

"I was up all night." Jet stretched.

"Why's that?"

Jet merely waved his hand as he went for his room. At least that didn't smell like 009.


	2. Forever

_It's autumn, the leaves have died and filled the world with blazing color. Despite this she wore a T-shirt and the skirt she bought a week before. The sun was shining on her beautiful pale skin that seemed to glow around her._

_A woman no older than 25 with long hair like fire. The ever growing breeze blew back the flames and the reflected sun light made the ends look like floating embers. She had soft blue eyes that seemed as if they could smile._

_Fire is a living breathing thing, it dances and laughs. But if you hide away its light, try to keep it for yourself and grip it firmly with both hands held tight. All you're left with are ash and blistering skin._

\------

Jet rubbed his eyes and groaned. The room was dark but he could see the light trying to flood in from behind the blinds. Practically rolling off his bed Jet searched for his jacket. After about two frustrating minutes with no luck of finding it, Jet gave up. Figured it was hot enough outside for his black shirt. 

Jet opened the door and the light blinded him. A few steps down the hall and a watery spit collected in his mouth. Maybe Jet was crazy but the smell seemed stronger today. He really needed to get out of the house. This was why he liked sticking to the streets . Scents didn't stay too long there. So much air around made scents weak..

Jet paused, he was really feeling home sick, no matter how tough the streets of new York were. 

' _002 have you seen 004 around_?' 007 asked from his transmitter.

' _Why should I know?_ '

' _I'm stuck in the ship with Gilmore. 004 isn't here and I've asked everyone._ '

' _Have you tried asking 004?_ ' Jet asked annoyed.

' _He isn't responding._ '

' _Why do you need him so bad?_ '

' _Gilmore says he needs to do a check up on his system's pain regulators._ '

' _Right. I'll keep an eye out._ ' Was 004 still having those problems?

Jet pushed himself up from the grass and headed back inside to look for him. It took him maybe 30 seconds tops to find him. 

" _Jeez were they even trying._ " Jet thought as he rolled his eyes.

004 was in that same room. Looks like he fell asleep mid page. The damn book was still in his hand,... barely. God he must have slept like that the whole night. 

Jet approached the male and just before his hand made contact with his shoulder Jet stopped. What was he afraid of? Definitely not 004. Even still he pulled his hand back. Not that it mattered , 004 was waking up anyway.

"Good you're awake. Gilmore wants you in the ship for a check up on your joints or something." Jet waved as he headed out the room.

"Oh, thanks." 004 yawned standing up from the chair.

Jet stepped out the front door again and leaned over the grass with his hands on his knees.He let the spit fall out of his mouth, hoping the air would help. He was still too close to the house and he couldn't stop himself from throwing up.

It dripped out from his mouth and nose, his throat burned and his eyes watered. He hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday so it was mostly just bile then dry heaving .

Catching his breath Jet wandered off into the forest. He was so fed up with this scent bullshit. He wanted nothing. No people, no smells. He just wanted a little peace of mind. 

When he finally stopped his feverish pace Jet heard no trace of man. Only the wind passing through the leaves and the birds that flew above him.Jet closed his eyes and let the cool breeze rush over his skin. It was as if the wind pushed him over as he fell on the soft grass. Spotted sunlight shone through the tress and the clouds floated slow and carefree. This certainly was a first for Jet.

He wanted to lay there forever. Never go back to his life as a cyborg soldier even if that wish was only fulfilled in the mind..

Lying there so still and calm Jet drifted into sleep there in the wilderness. Who knows when it happened or how long he slept for. Time was such a tricky thing when dreaming. Minutes or hours, regardless of how long the day was still bright. It was due time he went back. The others could need him for something if Black Ghost decided to rear his ugly head. That and he was really hungry. 

Back at the home of Kozumi Jet noticed the smelled was much duller than before he left. 

"Feeling better?" The voice behind him gave Jet a fright and Jet whipped around so fast it made him dizzy.

"Fuck! Don't you make any noise when you walk?"

"I'll be sure to stomp next time."004 gave a smile.

Jet frowned and turned back to the open fridge,"Yeah, I do."

"There's all this food in here but nothing to eat." Jet growled closing the fridge a little to hard.

"I'm surprised you never learned to cook. How have you survived this long?"

"Junk food mostly." Jet opened the fridge again.

"New food isn't going to magically appear each time you open that door."

"There's a band-aid in here..... I'm not very hungry anyway."That was a lie. 

"You can't go _blowing chunks_ every time 009 goes into heat. You should learn to get used to it."

"I'm not sure how you handle it."Jet shrugged 

"We all have different opinions on each others scents."Albert responded leaning on the wall.

"Are you tell me you like his scent?"Jet turned to look at him.

"Not particularly, but I know one of us has taken a strong liking to it." He grinned 

"Ah."Jet nodded knowingly.

"You seem fine with everyone else ."

"Well aside from 009, 007 smells... _strong_. That might just be his breath."Jet shivered 

"Besides its not all bad."Jet crossed his arms.

"Oh? How so?"

"001 doesn't have a scent but he always smells like baby lotion and formula."Jet smiled

Albert watched as Jet's posture relaxed and his expression went soft. 

"That and I'm sure you have the only decent scent of the bunch."Jet finished, grabbing an apple and heading back outside.

" _His scent isn't that bad either._ " Albert thought before going about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and i hate it. But hey I finally did it! I referenced my other story here. welp time to disappear for like a month now.


	3. Restlessness

Jet woke up not long after his last conversation. He took a deep breath in and stretched his his arms and legs over the bed he slept on. A rather large smile grew as he let the breath out.

Jet got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. There, 003 sat feeding 001 at the table while 004 prepared the coffee maker.

"Morning." Jet placed a hand on 004's back as he walked by.

"Good morning 002." 001 had greeted making the blonde holding him look up and smile.

"Do any of you want some?" 004 asked holding up the freshly made coffee.

"No thank you." 003 declined politely.

"Yeah I'll take some of that."

"Hand me a mug then." 004 waved a hand.

Jet held his cup steady as 004 poured the hot liquid. 004 then took his seat at the table with his own cup as Jet stirred 2 tbl spoons worth of brown sugar in to his drink. Kicking his legs up on to the chair next to him as he sat, Jet let out a pleasant hum. 004 eyed him curiously from the other side.

"You're in a good mood today."003 chirped.

"Nothing wrong with that." Jet laughed only causing 004 to become more perplexed.

Was this Jet? Sure Albert hadn't known the man long but he knew him well enough to notice this was odd behavior for the brash redhead. Then again like 002 had said, there's nothing wrong with being in a good mood.

With 001's bottle empty the young blonde stood up patting the small infant gently. Not a few moments after the two had left the kitchen in favor of the couch, the area was stuffed and buzzing with the other males that lived there. Jet smiling and conversing with them as they shuffled by. 

All the while the smell that seemed to be Jet's coffee lingered in the room. Albert had finished his quite a few minutes ago and with 006 cooking breakfast that smell should have been dead. The appearance of 005 however, distracted 004 from his thoughts. He let out a light chuckle that really had no way of being heard over the noise , when 007 whined about being squished between 005 and Gilmore. 007 trying his hardest not to spill any more of his tea.

006 called breakfast ready and finally everyone had been seated. 003 walking back in for the meal next to 009. 001 some how being fast asleep. Soon all the noise was reduced to the sound of forks hitting their plates and silence. 

After that everyone had dispersed. Away from the kitchen and away from each other. The room was empty.

\------

A full stomach and dressed in uniform Albert made his way out for patrol duty. Maybe they were being paranoid, but after 0010+- showed up their location wasn't safe. Black Ghost knew where they were hiding, it was only a matter of time before he sent over another assassin to take them out.

But today was peaceful just as the day before, and every day that went by this way only made the anxiety grow with in 004's chest.

So, it was back 'home' he went. The house was dim a quiet and just like a cat running at top speed in the middle of the night 002 had appeared next to him .

"Looks like it's my turn." His whisper almost sounded like a yell in the chilling silence.

"Excited?" Albert sighed untying his scarf.

He imagined this was what it was like to loosen your tie after a long hard day at work in an office. However he wouldn't really know, being a truck driver. 

"I want to get in the air." Jet replied wrapping his own scarf around his neck.

Jet stepped out onto the cooling cement and took off, leaving a black scorch where he once stood. That same sweet smell invading Albert's nose. So it was Jet's turn.

\------

That night went by uninterrupted by foes. However, there was a restlessness roaming the halls. Foot steps creaking from one end to the other, almost pacing. 

"002 what are you doing?" it was 008 who asked through sleepy eyes.

"Nothing." Jet sounded disappointed by that truth.

"Go to sleep."

"Easy for you to say." He growled lightly leaving that hall for a different one. 

Jet's nightmare had continued where it left off nights ago. Not quiet remembering it clearly, he remembered seeing the clouds darken over the woman, and a man with Jet's eyes stalked not far behind. Hungry.

Jet made his way outside expecting to see and hear the city. But when he got there only the shining moon and swaying trees greeted him.He wasn't sure when he feel asleep or how he came to lay on the couch when he woke from his restless slumber.

He threw on his shoes and walked over to the cliff side where the ocean waves hit land. His eyes went from the water to the sky. Not far off storm clouds rumbled in the distance. Jet growled in irritation. He wanted towering buildings and noisy streets. He wanted people, he wanted _his_ people.

This land was too flat, the house too quiet, and the people,... well lets just say they weren't his crowd.

Jet missed a lot of things about New York, and at the moment he missed all the willing bodies. Boy did the young men and women of NYC know how to have a good time.

It was then that Jet realized the reason for his mood lately.

"Ah Shit!" He cursed to himself.

Anger growing, Jet made his way behind the large home. It was no where close to getting cold, but Jet grabbed the axe and swung it against an unsuspecting tree. Growling loudly from his throat rather than his chest. 

What a shame this was.

There was no New York city and there were no willing bodies for Jet to play with. It was a shame indeed, but the redhead had thrown a fit like a child who threw a tantrum when his toys were taken away.And well, they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find some chill my dude.


	4. Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote it but then didn't like it. so a rewrote it. I like it soooo much better now.

It was interesting if not odd to see Jet act the way he did, that was if he was ever around long enough for anyone to see him.

Jet had been so reserved in the past few days. Never saying much of anything to anyone. His face stoic and distant, always looking past the horizon to a place not even 003 could see. That happy mood seemed to be long forgotten from the morning days before. Despite this Jet behaved like a well mannered child. Keeping his sentences short but polite. Please and thank you, sure thing and no problem. Getting up and completing tasks with out fuss or delay. It was in fact quite odd.

Then if Jet wasn't needed or sitting down staring out a window he would lock himself in his room for hours. Never a peep coming from behind that door. What was he doing in there? Sleeping? Thinking? One could only guess.

It wasn't until about a week in that Gilmore suggested to Jet that he keep busy.

"I know it doesn't sound fun but there's a lot of house work to be done around here."

The idea of Jet _willingly_ doing house work was laughable. So it came as a shock to everyone when Jet actually did it. 

He started with his own room that task taking him about an hour to complete. Then he moved on to the living room. From the living room to the kitchen and so on until every room had been gone through and cleaned. 

It had been around 9:30 when Albert heard a knock on his door.

"yes?" He opened it to see Jet holding a basket of clothes.

"Do you have any clothes that need washing?" Jet muttered out with a sigh.

"You've been cleaning all day 002. Let me take care of that for you." Albert said holding out his arms to take the basket from him.

"No thank you." His words sounded forced and choppy.

"You're saying you actually want to do the laundry?" Albert asked giving 002 a smirk.

Rather than answering Jet stood stiffly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Eyes staring down at the floor rather than at 004.

Albert noticed that lately Jet had been avoiding eye contact with him, In fact Jet had been flat out avoiding him as much as possible. He was starting to wonder if he had done something to upset the red head. Nevertheless Albert's smirk fell into a frown with an audible breath through his nose. 

"Hold on a second." He said before closing the door.

The muffled sound of soft fabric rubbing against fake skin came from behind the door. He was changing.

Soon the door was opened again with Albert holding a small pile of clothes tucked under his right arm.

"There." He said placing them in the basket with the other clothes.

"Thanks." Jet mumbled shortly before making his way to the next room. 

\-----

The following morning the others woke up with clean folded clothes at their door. Everything was there and accounted for. Well at first glace so it seemed. 

Albert had shifted awake at first light. Face buried in his pillow and blankets tangled around him. He hummed a low note in his throat before pushing himself up with his arms and stumbled out of bed. With a stretch and a yawn he wobbled to his door.

There his clothes waited for him patiently from the night before.

Throwing on his pants Albert reached for his beloved turtleneck only, it wasn't there. He blinked lifting up the folded clothes hoping maybe he might have missed it under something else. Then when it still didn't show up he lifted each article of clothing unfolding them as he did and throwing them on the floor behind him. Undoing all of Jet's attentive work from the night prior. Still no luck and Albert let out a small growl in his irritation. He sighed heavily from the floor his shoulders rising and falling as he did.

He's have to check if it was maybe in the laundry room, after all Jet had been up late taking care of everyone's clothes. Perhaps he missed it in his tired state. If not then Albert would talk to Jet directly when he woke up.

It was still so early the others wouldn't be awake for a least another hour.

Quietly walking down the halls he made his way to the laundry room. He searched the drier, the washer, in between them and behind the door.Still nothing. Albert dragged his hands down the sides of his face letting out a groan. There was a reason he didn't like wearing his white shirt outside of his room. But then, he had nothing else to wear. 

So settled on talking to Jet when he woke up Albert sat down at the kitchen table coffee in hand as the quiet minutes came and went. He watched and waited as each of his team mates filtered on through into the kitchen.

002 came in 5th with 001,003,008, and 005 already present. When Albert caught sight of him he looked well rested. Which was a pleasant and welcome change as Jet usually had dark rings under his eyes this past week. 

Sparing no time Albert pulled Jet aside.

"your shirt?" Jet stopped to think, "I'm not sure. If it wasn't with your stuff then maybe it fell out of the basket or ended up getting folded with someone else's clothes. Sorry about that I was really tired last night."

"No that's ok. You didn't have to do any of it so thank you." Albert said looking off thinking about where it could be.

Then realizing that Jet was still there and looking at him, Albert shifted his gaze toward the taller man. The golden light caught in his brown eyes lighting them up making them look like amber syrup. His scent smelling just as sweet. Albert cleared his throat and spoke.

"You look well. Get a good nights sleep?" This was the first time in a week that Jet had actually looked at him. For some odd reason it put Albert on edge.

"I did." Jet looked away. So much for that.


	5. Panic

Albert sighed as he sewed the singed holes of his uniform. It was such tedious work but walking around with rips in his clothes didn't sound like much fun either. Already Albert could see the bright red start to stain black from the smoke.

He still had about an hour before patrol started when he finished, but rather than waiting to don his uniform he opted to wear it then. It covered and hid his body giving off the illusion that underneath he was still human. It was something he hated being reminded of. So, wanting to keep his mind from those thoughts and to help speed up the time, he read. And soon time had moved a lot faster than expected.

Albert frowned as he watched the clock. Why wasn't he out yet? 

"002?" He called out from the hall.

When he received no answer Albert reluctantly approached the redhead's door. Jet had been acting strange around him since they last talked. Like something had been bothering him but he never cared to say what it was.

"002 are you ready for pa-" Albert said opening his door.

"Fuck! Doesn't anyone knock in this god damn house?!" Jet yelled slamming the door in Albert's face, a stream of curses still rushing out of his mouth.

On the other side Albert stood stunned. Absent mind he walked outside. That strong sweet smell like brown sugar had invaded and filled Albert's nose. The scent causing something to stir in Albert's chest. 

_Shit!_

This was **bad**! This was _really_ bad!

Albert had been too busy having a panic attack that he hadn't noticed Jet come storming outside. That was until he felt Jet's arm wrap around his chest as he was lifted into the air.

It was nothing new. From the first time they met Albert had been carried into the sky by Jet. However, the feeling of his arms holding tightly over his beating heart now felt like the warm embrace of a lover. Albert growled lowly in his dread and despair. 

Nearing his post Jet dropped him off before shooting back into the air. 

Albert had a problem. Not only had he started his heat but.... he had also just imprinted on the moody 22 year old. Albert's thoughts roared through his mind. Rendering him quite useless on patrol as he paced the woods.

' _No,no,no,no, **no!** This is not happening!_ ' Albert sighed, ' _What am I going to do?_ '

\-----

At dusk Jet had arrived to take Albert home. Jet going straight to his room when he did, as Albert's gaze followed him.Albert made a small whine. He really didn't want to do this, but he was reasonable. It was the responsible thing to do. Even if it resulted in rejection. And so he found himself standing at Jet's door once again. Keeping in mind to knock this time around.

"What?" Jet sounded irritated.

"May I come in? I need to talk to you."Perhaps it was the somber tone in Albert's voice that changed the tone in Jet's.

"Come in." He said after a few moments of silence.

Albert stepped inside and had to balance himself as Jet's scent hit him like a brick wall. After all it was his room.

"Jet I....." Albert sighed pinching his nose.

About to continue his eyes caught sight of a familiar fabric. Something in Albert snapped at that.

"Jet." He breathed, "What is that?" Albert stiffly pointed.

"Shit!" Jet muttered.

"Fine!" He stood up,"I had it ok. I'm sorry."

Albert growled baring his teeth at him and Jet's body went ridged.

So this whole time Jet had been lying to him about it. Jet had purposely taken his shirt. Did Jet have any idea how uncomfortable Albert had been these past few days!? 

" Holy shit! Albert are you in heat!?"

Albert stopped his growling and crossed his arms.Only now did he start to wonder why Jet had taken his shirt in the first place. Then everything seemed to make sense to him. The way Jet had been acting. Aside from knowing he was in heat long before Jet himself did. How after Jet did the laundry, even though he had been up late, he looked well rested. How Jet had been avoiding him.

Albert looked off to the side and muttered something in German before he looked back to Jet.

"Jet....do you.....want...me to mate you?" Albert's chest rumbled in his unease.

Jet lit up at the question.

"Hell, I want you to fuck me up the wall!" He said a little too honestly.

Albert frowned.

"I suggest you refrain from stealing my clothes again in the future **002**." He growled grabbing his shirt and exiting Jet's room.

"This bites!"

\------

Now it was Albert's turn to avoid Jet, and the next day Jet finally went to talk to someone about it. 

In his mind 008 was his only option. What Jet wanted to talk about was not appropriate for an infant. 003 would just end up nagging him about it. 006 and 007 were out of the question lest he want to entire team to know. 005 scared him and 009 was too self righteous let alone he was an Alpha. A Beta like himself would understand.

So Pyunma sat and listened as Jet complained.

"-then he just walked out. I don't get it." Jet sighed.

"And you don't see why he might be upset?" Pyunma frowned .

"Beats me." Jet shrugged.

Pyunma let out a groan as he stood up from his seat. "You need to figure out what it is you want from him."

"Nothing too important." Jet smirked.

"To you maybe. Remember we didn't all grow up in the streets of New York." Pyunma grunted before walking off.

"I don't get what the big deal is!" He yelled over.

' _I knew he wouldn't get it._ ' Jet huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it didn't me a month this time


End file.
